


The Way It Ought To Be: Tony Stark/alcohol

by Kadorienne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Fanvid, Gen, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask Tony, the world could use a shot of whiskey in its glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Ought To Be: Tony Stark/alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> The music is "The Way It Ought To Be" from the musical _A Tale of Two Cities_.
> 
> Footage from _Iron Man, Iron Man II_ and _Avengers_.
> 
> Thank you to Grey Bard for beta.

[Youtube link](http://youtu.be/TFa1bFMhLHo)

[Download link](http://belladonna.org/Songvids/TheWayItOughtToBe.m4v)


End file.
